Happiness Is Flying a Kite
by brightblue
Summary: A post-ep for No Future. Some LG.


Title: Happiness Is...Flying A Kite

Author: brightblue

Spoilers: Post-ep for No Future

Category: L/G

Summary: A few scenes that take place after No Future left off.

Archive: Ask first, please.

A.N.: I've been majorly feeling the L/G vibe lately and after last night, just had to finish something. I have a few other fics in the works, but they've all been made AU by last night's ep. So, I whipped this up really quick. Hopefully it's not too terrible, but you can hopefully expect bigger and better things in the future. Enjoy!

**Happiness Is...Flying a Kite **

Helen and Will stood wrapped together on the front lawn, laughing as Luke finally got the kite to fly. Helen felt her eyes water at the happy sight. Her emotions were running so high lately and seeing her children so playful and carefree was the perfect ending to an otherwise awful day.

Sensing her emotions, Will squeezed her arm gently. "Helen, about before—"

"No, Will," she cut him off gently. Turning in his embrace, she studied his face carefully. His expression softened at her watery eyes. She smiled slightly, running a hand over his face. "I've done enough today. I forgot my son's birthday." She choked back a sob. "Can we just...let it be, for now?"

Will nodded, now emotional himself, and kissed her forehead gently. Pulling back, he stared into his wife's sparkling eyes and said firmly, "There could never be another you, Helen. Never."

This time, Helen let a few tears escape as her husband held her. Turning her head, she watched Luke, Joan, and Grace take turns flying the kite. Joan shrieked with joy when it was her turn, twisting and turning the handles to make the colorful object dip and dive in the night air. As Luke looked on, obviously trying hard not to comment on her technique, Grace came up next to him and discretely laced her fingers through his. The shock and joy on Luke's face forced Helen to bite her lip to keep from losing it again.

"Our kids are growing up so fast, Will," she whispered into his chest.

Will sighed. "Too fast."

Helen smiled. "Hey, why don't you run to the store and get some ice cream? We should do something to celebrate tonight."

"Sundaes?" Will was already moving toward the house.

Helen called after him, "With mint chocolate chip and whipped cream, Luke's favorite!" Will waved in response as he went for his wallet and keys. Helen took one last contented glance at the kids in her yard before turning to the house. It was time to whip up a celebration.

* * *

Luke had taken control of the kite again. "See, the key is..." He grunted as the kite took an unexpected plunge. "...what you have to do..." He gave the string a quick jerk. "It's simple, really, basic physics..."

Joan rolled her eyes and tuned him out before he launched into a science lecture. She'd had enough of that subject for the day. She turned to Grace, who was following the kite's path with a soft smile on her face.

"So, you and my brother. Really?"

Grace's smile broadened. Joan couldn't recall ever seeing her so lively over something that didn't involve Friedman's humiliation or civil disobedience.

"What can I say? Rocket Boy is persistent."

Joan shuddered. The idea was still way too weird for her. "I just don't understand it. I mean, Luke, yeah, he's always had this thing for you. But you? How can you stand all the science talk and general dorkiness?"

Grace shrugged. "It's kind of endearing."

"Ugh. And they send me to therapy!" Grace just smirked and went to go steal the kite from Luke. Joan shook her head. It was totally deranged. Luke and Grace? But they were so different, what could they possibly have in common? Okay. To be fair, it wasn't like her and Adam were exactly the most likely couple, but still... Joan watched as Grace made a comment about Luke's kite-flying ability that got Luke all riled up into science-babble-mode again. To her surprise, something Grace said actually got Luke to shut up. Then, he passed her one of the handles so that they were both controlling the kite, talking and laughing as they struggled to keep it aloft. It was hard to deny how happy Luke looked; she couldn't recall the last time she'd seen him so lighthearted. And Grace, too. Joan sighed. Well, it would take some getting used to, that's for sure.

* * *

_"Happy Birthday dear Luke, Happy Birthday to you!"_

His family finished the song with a flourish, Kevin pounding on the table with his fists and his dad drawing out the last note as long as possible. Luke caught Grace's eyes over the burning candles. True to her word, she didn't sing. But she was smiling at him, her eyes bright, and Luke had learned that was something pretty special.

"C'mon, Luke, the ice cream's melting," Joan whined.

"Make a wish, sweetheart." His mom rubbed his shoulder gently. Rolling his eyes, Luke took a deep breath and made a wish. Everyone clapped.

"Why does it have to be mint chocolate chip?" Joan scrunched up her nose as she got a better look at the sundae-concoction their mom had made.

Luke didn't miss a beat responding, "Because it's the best!" At the exact same time as Grace. The room went silent for one awkward moment until Kevin started laughing and everyone else joined in. Luke quickly turned to Grace, elated at this new commonality. They shared goofy grins and he deemed this the best birthday ever.

"No wonder you two ended up together," Joan said through a mouthful of whipped cream, "You both have freakish tastes in ice cream."

"Well, I like it too," Helen defended as she scooped out portions of the giant sundae she'd created. Luke's mouth watered just looking at it. A giant glass bowl filled with his favorite ice cream and topped with all the fixings. It was heaven. "Of course, it's no Cherry Garcia, but it's good."

That was the cue for everyone to start discussing their favorite ice cream flavors. They sat around the table and ate their sundaes talking about mundane things like childhood toys and great birthday presents. Grace even surprised everyone by piping in a few times to share her stories. Luke was thrilled.

Eventually, bowls were emptied and cleared from the table. Helen and Will went off to bed and Kevin "left the kiddies for more mature pursuits." To which Joan accused him of looking at porn and Luke accused Joan of being too preoccupied with accusing people of looking at porn and the whole thing degenerated into a sibling insult fest. Grace watched the entire incident with a bemused grin on her face. Kevin finally wheeled off, insulting Joan one last time over his shoulder. Joan pouted.

"Is your family always this entertaining?" Grace looked between brother and sister with a raised eyebrow.

Joan snorted. "Yeah, being called a fluff-brain headcase is a total riot."

"Kevin does have some good material. I'm impressed."

Joan shot Grace a withering look. "Oh, just wait until he turns his talent on you. You're practically family now."

Grace whipped her head toward Luke. "_Dude! _I told you! As soon as she found out, she'd have us married off!"

Luke shrugged. "You're the one that ripped up the confidentiality agreement. In front of Joan. And then kissed me." Grace seethed at his smug look. "Besides, I believe you said that if Joan found out that we 'might as well get married because the world would find out'. Not that Joan would be the one marrying us off."

She gave him a dirty look. "Semantics, geek."

"God is in the details."

"Whoa, guys," Joan interrupted. "Can we chill on the marriage talk and the deranged flirting? You've weirded me out enough for tonight."

"No one's getting married!" Grace was quick to snap. Her voice rose to a high pitch, "_Ever!_ I, for one, am not about to buy into a social construction that only serves to perpetuate gender stereotypes and allow the government to become a third party in an otherwise—"

"Okay!" Joan abruptly stood. "My brain is officially off duty for the night. I'm going to bed. You two lovebirds can have some time alone." She immediately hushed the efforts of both Grace and Luke to protest that statement. Then, with a final deceptively sweet smile before she left the room, Joan said, "And tomorrow you can fill me in on what the heck that secrecy thingy was all about." She paused a moment to consider that idea. "Wait. Okay, maybe I don't want to know. Goodnight." With a final wave, she was gone.

* * *

Grace sat with Luke on his front porch, looking at the night sky. Luke's arm was warm around her. The street was quiet and still. Peaceful. Leaning onto Luke's shoulder, Grace wondered when the day had completely gotten away from her.

It had been bad enough that she'd eventually caved on eating dinner at the Girardis'. But the moment of weakness that had caused her to rip up the confidentiality contract and kiss Luke in front of Joan? That had been too much. Unforgivable. Next thing she knew, she'd be buying pleated mini-skirts and imitation Ugg-boots and be listening to faux-punk music. Another teenage drone.

Strangely enough, though, she was having a hard time regretting her decision. Tomorrow she'd seek out mental help. Tonight, she was just going to let herself be happy for once.

Luke toyed with one of her hands causing pleasant sparks to shoot up her arm. "I'm happy with the way things turned out tonight, Grace," he said softly.

Grace took a deep breath. That gentle way he said her name was always her undoing. Before she could help it, the truth came out: she smiled.

Luke turned to face her. The look in his eyes was unmistakable and scared Grace to no end. She felt the panic rise from her stomach, clutching at her heart.

"Grace, I, uh, I want you to know...that is, I want to say..."

As he stammered over his words, Grace tried to swallow the fear in her throat. This was too much for her right now. She couldn't deal with this yet. Not yet.

She tore her eyes from his and he abruptly halted his speech. "Grace?"

Winding her fingers with his, she gathered the courage to look up at him again. "I know. But can we not go there now? I, uh, I'm not..."

"I know." Luke smiled gently. Grace closed her eyes and sighed with relief. They fell into a comfortable silence, holding hands and leaning on one another. Grace stared up at the sky where the kite had flown just a short time before and felt truly content.

"So, mint chocolate chip ice cream, huh?" She finally broke the silence.

"Only if it's green, otherwise—"

"What's the point?"

"Right! And the best way to eat it is to suck up all the ice cream--"

"And eat the chips last," Grace finished. Her cheeks were starting to hurt from all the smiling.

"Yeah." Luke nodded and pulled her a little bit closer. He looked like he wanted to say something; Grace could always tell when that overly-large brain of his was spinning. But she wasn't about to let him go and ruin what was an otherwise perfect moment.

"Girardi, shut up and kiss me already."

Luke rolled his eyes, but gladly obliged. As their lips met, Grace's heart fluttered in her chest. How was it that Luke managed to create these feelings in her? Ones that she spent most of her life trying to prevent? Drawing herself closer to his warmth, she decided to worry about that later because right now she felt as high as that kite, weightless and exhilarated and free. And what could be better than that?

Fin.


End file.
